barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney & Friends Home Sweet Homes Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) Barney & Friends Home Sweet Homes Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) * Barney: Goodbye! * (when the kids leaving the school playground, and fide the Barney doll, he winks) * (we spin pitch sound harp then turn, The children At Fancy Dress) * Children: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! * Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts Picture of a Globe) * Barney: We Found Out That There Are Lots Of Different Homes In The World! * (picture Barney at globe) * Barney: A Different kind of home for everyone! And Everything to make that! * (picture Picture of pelican & bird) * Barney: Our Animal Friends Living At Homes! Oh My! * (picture Water Ocean) * Barney: And Some Our Animal Friends That Living In The Ocean! * (picture Fish) * Barney: Like Fish! * (picture whale) * Barney: and Whales! * (picture snail) * Barney: And Snails! *(picture Octapus) *Barney: And Don't Forget The Octapus In The Ocean! (Laughs!) *(picture Zippity) *Barney: Oh We See Out Home For Zippity! He lives at homes or at school! *(Picture of Kathy, Tosha, Julie The Three Little Pigs) *Barney: I really like "The Three Little Pigs" Play! *(Picture of Curly Tail Kathy) *Barney: Curly Tail for the straw house! *(Picture of Carlos Is A Wolf) *Barney: But The BIG BAD WOLF blow it down! *(picture 2 little pigs of sticks house) *Barney: And Whirly Tail Built Out Of Sticks! *(picture Stick House Blow it out 2 little pigs) *Barney: but the big bad wolf blow it out too! Poor Wolf! *(picture Julie's Whirly Taill) *Barney: Than Swirly Tail worked hard! To Make the brick house! *(Picture Barney and Carlos is wolf with Barney watch it) *Barney: Than Big Wolf Huff! And Puff! And Puff! *(Picture of Little pigs and The Big bad wolf for kids) *Barney: I can't blow it down! The Brick house Is TOO STRONG! *(picture of Julie's Swirly Tail ) *Barney: Hooray for Swirly Tail *(picture of Carlos is a Pictures of homes in the world) *Barney: You People Live In Lots Of Different Homes Too! *(picture of Aperment) *Barney: Some Are Big! *(Picture of Little house) *Barney: And other are small! *(picture of Tosha lives in'' Igloo) *Barney: We learn some people where its very very very cold! *(Barney and kids go in the snow lives in the igloo) *Barney: And They Make Out Of Ice And Snow! *(picture Of Igloo) *Barney: These homes are called Igloos! *(picture Barney and Kids Is Hugging Friends) *Barney: But No Matter Where They Live! And Remember! That A Home Is A Place To Live In! To Eat And Sleep *(picture of Hug Carlos and Kathy) *Barney: And Be With The People You Love And *(picture of Julie, Tosha, Barney, Carlos & Kathy is Holdhands) *Barney: Care About! That's A Home To Me! *Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black than Seeing the credits) End Credits *'Executive Producers''' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH ' *''' ' *'Senior Producer''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *' Producers''' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'LINDA HOUSTON' *'MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB ' *''' ' *'Director''' *'BRUCE DECK ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'MITCH LOBROVICH' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON ' *''' ' *'Musical Director''' *'BOB SINGLETON ' *''' ' *'Lyricists/Composers''' *'STEPHEN BATES BALTES' *'LORY LAZARUS ' *''' ' *'Performance Director''' *'PENNY WILSON ' *''' ' *'Educational Specialists''' *'MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *'MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Voice of Barney... BOB WEST''' *'Barney's Body Costume... DAVID JOYNER' *'Voice of Baby Bop... JULIE JOHNSON' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume... JEFF AYERS' *'Voice of B.J. ... PATTY WIRTZ' *'B.J.'s Body Costume... JEFF BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Shawn... JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' *'Tosha... HOPE CARVANTES' *'Stella The Storyteller... PHYLLIS CICERO' *'Jason... KURT DYKHUIZEN' *'Kathy... LAUREN KING ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Juan... MICHAEL KROST''' *'Carlos... COREY LOPEZ' *'Min... PIA MANALO' *'Kenneth... NATHEN REGAN' *'Julie... SUSANNAH WETZEL ' *''' ' *'Associate Director''' *'ERIC NORBERG ' *''' ' *'Stage Manager''' *'TERRIE DAVIS MANNING ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BERNER & BRILL LIGHTING DESIGN, INC.' *''' ' *'Editor''' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Audio Director''' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' *''' ' *'Art Director''' *'ELIZABETH SEGAN VELTEN ' *''' ' *'Warobe Supervisor/Designer''' *'LISA O. ALBERTSON ' *''' ' *'Teachnical Operations Supervisor''' *'RANDY BREEDLOVE' *''' ' *'Video Engineer''' *'BINK WILLIAMS ' *''' ' *'Camera Operators''' *'LARRY ALLEN OZ COLEMAN' *'TOM COX VAN SMALLEY' *''' ' *'Production Audio''' *'RONALD G. BALENTINE ' *''' ' *'Boom Operators''' *'JAMES JOHNSON' *'DAVE ROBERTS' * *'Lighting Director' *'CASEY COOK' * *'Key Grip' *'BUZ CANNON ' *''' ' *'Grip/Electric''' *'JAMES EDWARDS' *''' ' *'Make-Up Designer''' *'JEANIE L. D'LORIO' * *'Asst. To Performance Director' *'DAVID VOSS' *''' ' *'Production Assistants''' *'BRADEN McDONALD' *'JOEL ZOCH ' *''' ' *'Barney's Music Department''' *'JILL HANCE' *'CHARLES KING JONATHAN SMITH ' *''' ' *'For Singleton Productions, Inc.' *'BRADEN COLEMAN LARRY HARON''' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Educational Research Staff' *'PATSY J. ROBLES GOODWIN, M.Ed.' *'KIMBERLY RHORNTON, M.Ed.' *'JOY STARR ' *''' ' *'Children's Teacher''' *'SANDRA GILPIN' *''' ' *'Children's Supervisor''' *'MARY EVENS ' *''' ' *'Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends''' *'were originally developed by Shery Leach, ' *'Kathy Parker 'and Dennis DeShazer' *''' ' *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'“I Love You” LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To''' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging' *'Cochran Chapel Child Development Center' *''' ' *'Original Barney, Baby Bop''' *'& BJ' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN' *'ASSOCIATES' *''' ' *'Produced By''' *'THE LYONS GROUP' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION ' *''' ' *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' *''' ' *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – Home Sweet Homes' *'Copyright 1995 Lyons Parnership, L.P.' *'Special Thanks To:' *'COCHRAN CHAPEL CHILD DEVELOPMENT CENTER''' Category:Barney & Friends First Generation